What The Hell
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: When a tournament happens a whole lot of crazyiness follows. DUELS, REUIONS, HOMICDAL TENDACIES, SECRETS AND MORE ON WHAT THE HELL! Read plz. Features charcters from Orginal, GX (maybe), and 5D's. OC's by Me and BloodyRose2016.


**Since we can't do the Dareshow Idea I thought a random fic would work better.**

**Now this is random, bloody, and very fun. **

**And none of us are Mary Sues. Say that about me and BloodyRose2016 your introuble.**

**Anyway we own nothing YuGiOh related Abridged or other wise. **

**So enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Yugi Muto was running through out the Game Shop trying to finish packing. He was running late. He and his friends plus some others had planned to go on a road trip through the states. Apparently there was a big duel tournament that was happening and they figured it was best to drive or fly to the areanas. The first Duel was in Baltimore, Maryland. So they had to catch a plane that was going to leave in twenty minutes.

"Yugi hurry up!" Tea shouted from downstairs where she stood with everyone else. Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, Ryo, Marik, Ishizu, Rishid, Kaiba, and Mokuba as well. "Why do alway have to wait for him?" Kaiba asked clearly annoyed. "Watch what you say money bags!" Joey sneered. "No fighting guys!" Tea warned before the fight turned into a slap fight. Yugi ran down dressed in his usual attire carrying his blue diffle bag. "Sorry guys I over slept lets go." Yugi said. They nodded and left.

They barely made it the airport in time. The flight lasted a few hours. Kaiba and Mokuba stayed in their own sectuon while the others stayed in the lower class. They landed in Baltimore as soon as they could. Kaiba kept his eyes open for any gang members. Baltimore was infamous for being nothing but a crime filled city. So many ppl were killed or dissapeared here it was a wonder ppl still lived their. "What's our hotel called again?" Joey asked. "Minute Bay." Kaiba replied as they looked about the city to try and find the hotel they got recommended for. "This place is huge. It's no wonder people dissapear if they're walking around here." Mokuba said as he looked around at the buildings. "Stay close Mokuba." Kaiba said. "Don't worry. This place is huge all the criminals are probably farther away from us." Yugi said. Than he slammed into someone. "Hey watch it!" A girl said. She had light brown hair that had purple and blue tips, hazel eyes that seemed light blue now, she wore a black and blue laced dress, she had on black torn leggings, black boots, and had a black chain covered back pack. "Sorry didn't watch where I was going." Yugi said while scratching the back of his head. "Well okay than. Hey are you guys duelist too?" She asked they nodded. "Well my lucky day. I'm Bailey but everyone calls me Rose." She said. "Rose? Wait I've heard that name before." Yugi said. "That's right there was news of a champion by the name of Rose entering the tournament. She had one in every country and was considered a prodigy." Yugi remembered surprisng everyone but Kaiba. "Why you must be really good." Ryo said. "Well you know. Are you guys looking for the hotel?" She asked with a shrug. "yea we got lost." Mokuba said. "Awh well don't worry I'm meeting a friend of mine that actually lives here. If we find her she should show us where to go." Rose said. "Alright than." Joey said.

The group looked around the shops and every place they could think of that Rose's friend would be but couldn't find her anywhere. "Hey Rose who's this friend of yours?" Yugi asked. "I don't know much about her other than she likes to be called Psycho online. She said she was going to be in town today scoping out the duelists for something." Rose said as they walked through the shops that lined a mall not too far from the docks. "Psycho? What does she think she is a homicidal maniac?" Joey asked jokingly. But recieved a dark glare from Rose. "Uh yea lets keep looking." Joey said. They walked past a large group of ppl and found themselves farther in the city than they liked. From the looks of things they were near what looked like half getto half suburban. Kaiba made sure to keep Mokuba close to him in case any of the residants got any 'funny' ideas. "Um Maybe we should turn back." Yugi suggested since the place gave him the creeps. "Yea I agree with Yugi." Tea said. "Oh stop being babies this is just a city." Rose said walking ahead some.

"But a very dangerous city."

Rose jumped and hid behind Kaiba some as they faced a gang of street thugs. They all grinned. "Now what do we have here?" The leader asked with a grin. Mokuba held onto his brother fearful. "Looks like you gusy won't be going anywhere." Another thug said. "We don't want any trouble." Yugi said trying to get pass them. "Oh what's the trouble. We'd _love _for you to stick around." Another said with a grin. "Besides that-" A blond skank said. Suddenly guns were pointed at everyone. "You got trouble." The leader said pointing a gun at Kaiba while another had their gun pointed at Mokuba. "BACK OFF!' Rose sneered and kicked the gun that was poinyed at Mokuba out of the gang bangers hand. She than punched the leader in the face before he pulled the trigger. She pulled her fist back for another one but was grabbed from behind and punched in the face. "Rose!" Mokuba shouted as she fell to the ground dazed somewhat. "Nice try girly. You die first." The leader said and pointed his gun at her temple. But before he pulled the trigger his head splattered to a bloody mess causing the blond skank, Tea, and Serenity to let out a scream. His now headless body fell to the ground. "Looks like your wrong. _You_ died first." A girls said with a grin. She had black hair that had white blond highlights, black eyes that could hypnotize anyone, she wore a black tank top that was tight, jeans, black boots, and had a AR in her hand. "PSYCHO!" The gang members shouted. "You bitch I'm going to-" The blond began to say but she dropped her gun when something cut into her leg making her drop to her knees. Than a kid with brown hair slit her throat with a pocket knife. "No. One. Messes. With. MY. SISTER!" The boy growled. "Good Job Squee now-" The girls said than pulled out a second AR-15 from behind. "Let me handle this mess." The girl said while pointing the guns out with her arm's crossed in a small x. "You might want to duck." She said to the others. They ducked down as did Rose. Than she let loose with the AR's. The gang members were either dead or soon to be. The boy looked at his sister when she was done unloading the magazines in her guns. She looked at him and sighed. "Fine just make it quick." She muttered. The boy smiled than turned to where the injured laid and grinned insanly. He pulled two large butcher knives out from behind and began to slice the 'victims' to little pieces.

The gang was shocked and looked at the girl that was looking at her nails. "What? He hasn't had his medication today." She said. They stood up and dusted themselves off. "Um thanks for the rescue." Yugi said a bit fearful that the girl and kid would attack them next. "No problem. Besides they needed to learn a lesson of coming into my land." She said as Jack walked back over covered in blood. "Jack." She said making the boy jump. "Mhmm?" He asked. "Spit it out." She said. The boy frowned but spit out a piece of meat out of his mouth. "You never let me do anything!" He growled. "Hey dad's the only cannibal in the family and you remember how he turned out." The girl said grabbing the boy by his hodd making him be at her eye level. The boy looked at her a bit scared a trembled some. "Yea I remember. I won't eat people anymore." He muttered fearful. "Good boy. Now-" She said pulling out some kids mouth wash from her bag. She dumped some into his mouth and the boy moved the liquid around in his mouth than spit it out. "Good." She said and sat him down. "Uh..." Joey said freaked out some. "Oh shut it. Anyway you guys ok? No one dead?" She asked. They nodded. "Good." She said and walked over to the corpses that were now in ribbons. She grabbed the wallets and grabbed any cards or cash they had on them. That is till Rose said.

"Who are you?" The girl and jack turned to her. "Names Halley. Most people call me Psycho or Priss." She said standing up. "You live around here?" Yugi asked. The girl gave a nod. "Yea I used to live in a place like this but our family busness went into a recent boom so were now living the high life. But me and my family always come down here to keep innoncents trying to get by out of trouble." Psycho said. "Still that was kind of... Extreme.." Yugi said. "Maybe but this place thrives on violence and if you don't soon learn that you'll die. But not everyone dies here most are beaten within a inch of their life. But they needed to be taught a lesson." Psycho said. "You never come into my family turf and if you try to take it over. Your fucked." She said to a grin. "To the Max." Jack added. Rose shook her head but wondered for a second. "Hang on you said people call your Psycho?" Rose asked. The girl gave a nod. "Actually I was on my way to the docks to find my online pal BRose2016. But we got sidetracked by some last minute errands my folks needed." She said. "I'm BRose2016!" Rose bluttered out. Psycho looked at her wide eyed for a moment. "No way." She said. Rose smiled and hugged her. "It's so great to finally meet you." She said. "Ditto to you. I just wish you did not see that." Psycho said a bit worried her friend thought she was some kind of freak by now. "Don't worry. Thanks for saving me-well us." Rose said. "No problem. Now your here for the dueling thing right?" Psycho asked they nodded. "Well I was just over there and it doesn't start yet hell no one was even there yet. So how about me and Jack treat you too lunch." Psycho said than saw Jack trying to wring the blood out of his shirt. "Right after I clean him up." Psycho said.

After the gang had calmed down, and Jack was changed into some new clothes, they found a neardy resturant. Chilies. "My uncle loves this place." Psycho said as they sat down. "Wasn't there someplace else we could have gone too?" Marik asked since the resturant was packed. "Well there is a Hooters next door." Psycho said. "I SAY WE GO!" Joey, Duke, Tristan, and Marik said standing. "I saw sit the fuck down and order before I shoot you." Psycho said while skimming through a menu. They did and sat their hands behind them. "Not bad." Kaiba said. "I know how to get it done." Psycho said and placed her menu down. After ordering, 14 drinks, 14 burgers, fries, and 2 full rack or ribs to split. Did they have time to talk. "So what does your parents do Psycho?" Yugi asked. "My parents are leaders in a crime ring. And I'm their heir too it me and Jack both are. If we still want it." Psycho said. "Crime ring. Wait isn't there some kind of world famous crime syndicate called the Psychotics?" Yugi asked. Psycho grinned some. "That's us." She said while popping a frie into her mouth. "Psychotics?" Mokuba asked. "It's a crime synidcate. A lethal one. They can take down whole armies without breaking a sweat. They're born killers. The leader is a cannibal from what I heard. The mother is the ruthless homicidal one." Kaiba explained. "Wow you should have been at our last family reuion. If you know all about us." Psycho said while licking some ketchup off her cheek. "But yea that's basically us. But before you go to the cops know this. The people will kill are worse than anything. Our family doesn't just kill because we want to we have our reasons and it's not because of greed." She said cryptically. They finished the food in silence after Psycho payed the bill did they leave. "Now follow me to the docks the duels should be getting ready soon." Psycho said. "That's nice but we need to find our hotel first." Ryo said. "Well that has to be later than after the duels. I want to see who's ass I have to kick first." Psycho said.

They walked down the dock some. When Psycho jumped some as they passed a open space of water. "What's wrong?" Yugi asked. "Oh... Uh... Fuck..." Psycho muttered. "Look I know you won't believe me I don't really care. But have any of you seen Long Island Medium before?" She asked crossing her arms turning to them. "I have." Marik said. "I aswell." Ishizu said. Ryo gave a nod. "Well like her I can sense the dead. And right now I'm hearing the ships from the 1800's attacking the harbor. So if I jump or talk out to something you don't see that's why." Psycho said. "Don't worry about it." Rose said. Psycho gave a nod as they reached the pier where the duels were being held.

* * *

The stage was set up for the duels, there was a large crowd of duelist from everywhere and every place. Some were friends others... Not so much. Squee, Psycho's brother nickname, stayed by his sister side not liking the faces on a few of the contendors. "Looks like I'll be wiping the floor here." Psycho muttered. "Not likely." Kaiba forwarned. She smirked. "Hey don't count me out." Rose said. Psycho laid her arm over her. "Wouldn't dream of it." She said as the two walked some. "Ooh look funnel cake." Jack said as he was walking with Mokuba. "I want some!" Mokuba said and the two ran ahead to get their treat. But before they reached the stand they bumped into someone make that 2 someones. They looked up and saw Yami Bakura and Yami Marik. "Well well the little brat Kaiba has made a friend." Malik said with a smirk. "NII-SAMA!" Mokuba shouted. "SISSY!" Squee shouted and they both ran and hid behind their sibling. "Whoa whoa! What happened!?" Psycho asked her shaken brother. Kaiba was trying to calm Mokuba as well. They both pointed where Malik and Bakura walked ahed to them. "Who the hell are you?" Psycho growled picking up her little brother in her arms. "There Yami Marik and Yami Bakura." Yugi said distastefully. "There our evil sides." Marik said as he stood beside Ryo. "Evil eh?" Psycho questioned with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell do you think you were doing scaring Mokuba!?" Kaiba sneered. "Oh don't worry Kaiba your little brother is spared from any hellish thoughts I had in mind." Malik said maliciously. "Hey fuckers. Know this!" Psycho sneered getting into their faces. "You lay a hand on either of those boys. **I'll show what Hell looks like." **She sneered as her eyes turned a solid black her icises were now red. She looked more like a demon now. Bakura and Malik flinched back as the girl stomped up to them. They recognized her eyes. The Devil was said to have only one child. A girl and a hellish child of chaos and mayhem she was. Rumors said she had lived on blood for eons before she was killed in Egyptian times. It was **VERY **possible that she was her reincarcation. **"You see I know how to make all people suffer and if you attacl whats mine, or people I know, you will burn in the flames of Purgatory you preach to. I will HAPPILY take you there myself you sick fuck!" **Psycho sneered with a dark grin on her face. Jack was hiding with Mokuba behind Kaiba.

Malik and Bakura looked at each other they could pratically taste the dark energy radiating off her. It was deadly and growing more and more with each second. **"SO GET!" **She said through gritted teeth. Her energy was off the max. So they bolted. Psycho sighed her eyes reverted back to normal instantly. "You okay?" Rose asked. "Yea. I'm fine. I just need some asprin." Psycho said rubbing her temples. "Oh here than." Tea said handing her a small bottle of extra strength asprin. "Thanks." Psycho said swallowing 3 of them with a bottle of water. She than turned to Kaiba and Yugi. "Why don't you guys go take the kids to get Funnel Cakes while me and the others find out who's coming up." Psycho suggested. "I can take them on my own." Kaiba said as the two kids ran ahead for the stand with Kaiba following them walking. "Sounds like a nice guy." Psycho said sarcastic. Psycho and Rose walked ahead with Yugi, Tea, Joey follow them. Serenity had went off with Mai so Duke and Tristan followed them. So it was just the Ishtar's Yugi, Tea and Joey going with the girls.

* * *

They didn't walk far when they heard a voice say.

"Bailey? Bailey Umiko Fudo. Is that you?"

The girls turned to where a guy with spiked out black hair stood, he wore blue clothes that were lined black, he had a yellow mark under his right eye. "Uh... Who are you?" Rose asked. "You don't recognize me?' The guy asked, he appeared to be 18, he sounded hurt when he spoke that sentance. Rose shook her head. "Wouldn't surprise me. Considering you were a little girl when I last saw you Rosie." The guy said. Rose's eyes widened. The only person that had ever called her Rosie was her older brother. "YUESI!" Rose shouted amazed. She hugged her big brother almost in tears. Psycho and the others were kind of confused. Especially Yugi who was good friends with Yuesi. "Rose who is that guy?" Psycho asked. "This is my older brother." Rose said with a smile. "Brother!?" THey said shocked. "But Yuesi I thought you said you were a only child?" Yugi asked confused. "I only said that because when I thought I lost my sister my whole world came crashing down. When we lost our parents I had assumed Rosie was taken with them. I couldn't find her and all I did find was her blood soaked clothes. So I thought for years she was dead." Yuesi explained. "I was attacked by someone and got amnesia for years." Rose explained. "All I remembered was my name being Bailey. But that was all I knew for years." Rose said a bit upset. "It's okay Rosie were together again little sis. And I won't let anyone take you away again." Yuesi swore. Rose just smiled and hugged her brother again. Psycho smiled at her friend glad she was happy. "_I'm happy for ya Rose." _Psycho thought.

"Halley?"

_"Oh fuck... No..."_


End file.
